fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo
Age:Unknown Full Name: Eduardo Valerosa Eduardo is a fictional character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by comedian/voice actor Tom Kenny. Personality Eduardo is a muscular seven-foot tall (to his horns), 542-pound monster-like "guardian friend" and is one of the gentlest friends in the entire house, despite his menacing appearance. He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He speaks in third person much of the time. He commonly calls Bloo "Azul," or sometimes speaks Spanish phrases or words. Essentially, it can be considered that he speaks "Spanglish." Despite being a protector friend, he's a total coward, as noted in "House Of Bloo's" by Wilt that he wouldn't hurt a fly, because, as Eduardo pointed out, he's too scared of them. During "Cuckoo for Coco Cards," on Coco's imaginary friend trading cards, Eduardo is classified first as "a big fat baby" (offending Big Baby) then a "chicken," then a "scaredy cat" (of which the Big Baby got the last laugh) before being finally upgraded to "crazy idiot" after much trying. He has shown great strength when he is frightened too much, often involuntarily but effectively injuring whoever or whatever is scaring him. This caused him to be a favorite contender in an imaginary friend fighting contest (he would get scared and then end up inadvertently defeating his opponents). It has also been implied that he can be quite intimidating when he is angered (usually when his friends are under what he perceives to be a threat). Surprisingly, Eduardo's horns are incredibly strong, capable of withstanding a full on impact into the extremosaur cage in "House of Bloo's," and Eduardo often (accidentally) knocks out targets upon running into them, such as a terrified Mr. Herriman in "Who Let The Dogs In?" Eduardo has also nurtured a pink elephant squeak toy like a baby in "Squeakerboxxx," even going as far to name it Paco. He also has many Beanie Baggies (a Beanie Baby parody). If there was any food he was to eat, it would be potatoes: he is commonly heard saying "I like potatoes." During "Who Let The Dogs In?" he is shown to be fond of dogs (particularly puppies) and he also owns a dog, Chuy (Spanish, but sounds like chewy, because of the dog's chewing addiction). In "One False Movie," we learn that one of his favorite TV shows is "Lauren is Explorin'." an obvious spoof of "Dora The Explorer." He also loves Christmas, as seen in "A Lost Claus," where he puts a Christmas wreath on his skull belt buckle, sleigh bells on his tail, paints his horns to resemble candy canes, and even places mistletoe on one of his horns and kisses everyone in sight. And he is also very rich. During the episode "The Buck Swaps Here," Eduardo finds an American dollar worth $100. Later, after it has been used to buy a pink doll house for $99.99 American dollars, he saves his penny in a safe hidden beneath his Beanie Baggies, and it is revealed that he has at least five gold bars and many dollar bills, as well as four or five diamonds, and is a financial genius, making a fortune by investing in children's toys stocks. This mostly includes the metafictional Beanie Baggie franchise of which Eduardo is a huge fan, keeping a massive collection of them in his room. It was also discovered in "The Buck Swaps Here" that he likes girls' dolls. History In the one hour movie "Good Wilt Hunting," it was discovered that Eduardo was created by a young girl named Nina Valerosa , who grew up to be a police officer. She created Eduardo to scare off all the bullies in her dangerous neighborhood (which probably contributed to his menacing appearance, despite being in reality, the most affectionate member of the house). She also needed someone to care for her little brother and who liked doing girl things with her (such as brushing hair and playing with makeup). Eduardo also taught Nina how to be brave. She calls him her "adorable chicken" (in Spanish). It all started in an alley where Nina was being chased by two bullies and her fear brought Eduardo to life, which scared them away; however, when the same bullies discovered Eduardo's cowardice, it fell to Nina to protect him by herself. According to her, this was Eduardo's true purpose: to teach her to face her own fears. Eduardo still cares for Nina and is fiercely protective of her, when she was questioning a trio of crooks about Wilt's location and they refused to talk, all she had to do was pretend she was in danger and Eduardo shook the bus so violently that the crooks gave in within seconds. Nina also still cares for Eduardo, and during her stay she makes sure Eduardo is nearby, so he can keep out of trouble. Nina often behaves as a stoic, by-the-book police officer, but she becomes extremely cheerful whenever Eduardo cradles her in his arms. Fusion Fall (his voice actor is the same series: Tom Kenny) In the future apparently Fuse's henchmen destoryed Foster's in the future, leaving him homeless and the only characther from Foster's that has survived to this point (except maybe Coco, still unclear). During the mission to gain the Eduardo Nano, he's within Fusion Eduardo's Lair and needs your help to reach Samurai Jack, who he greatly respects, before taking on his Fusion. His Nano is the last one that can be made in the future before the player can head to the past. When the player is heading to the past in the time machine Eduardo is there saying bye to him/her before him/her leave to go to the past with the Nano creation blueprints. In the past, Eduardo is at Foster's Home and can still give out missions and helping guard the house from Fusions, such as Fusion. Strangely, during a mission for Bubbles in the past, the Fusion Eduardo was eventually discovered as the one helping the player and Bubbles (finding the orange chalk used to write the note that the player retrieves after the Fusion is defeated in his lair), probably due to imagination energy having some strange effect on the Fusions of the Foster's characters. This is later proven after the player deals with Fusion Coco. He is also at Mt. Neverest when the hero graduates. Trivia * In the Latin American dub of the series, Eduardo speaks partly English with an exaggerated American accent. * Eddie Monster has been seen stark naked five times in the series in "Land of the Flea," "The Big Cheese" (and its different-perspective retelling "The Little Peas"), "Cheese A Go-Go," and partially in "Imposter's Home for, Um... Make-Em-Up Pals." * Eduardo's favorite food is of the potato variety. He even carries around a potato sack, which has been seen so far in "Bloooo" and "The Sweet Stench of Success." * Eduardo's stuffed bunny's head was ripped off by Chewy, but in later episodes it was perfectly together, showing he may have sewn it back together. * Despite Eduardo having a large mouth, he is always seen eating food in small, human-sized servings and quantities, rather than eating large quantities whole. * In three episodes - "The Buck Swaps Here," "Shlock Star," and "Bloo Tube" - Eduardo is dressed like a girl. The first time, it was while in a chase scene with the others that he goes into a costume stall and comes out dressed as Goldielocks or Shirley Temple. The third time, he dresses as Lauren from "Lauren is Explorin'" for an online video. *In moments of sheer extreme and absolute terror he reverts to Spanish, which can be best understood in "Nightmare on Wilson Way." *At times Eduardo speaks like Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. * In the episode "Who Let The Dogs In?" it is revealed that Eduardo's grey pants are really massive boots. * Eduardo is in all the episodes except for "Frankie My Dear," "Squeeze the Day," and "Mondo Coco," but he did have mentions in "Squeeze the Day." * Eduardo is an assist character in Punch Time Explosion XL. He runs around the screen and hurts his opponents. * Eduardo was featured as a toy in a kid's meal at American Burger King restaurants. * Eduardo's personality is very similar to Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, another show created by Craig McCracken. This is interesting for in the game Punch Time Explosion XL, Bubble's synergy attack is with Eduardo. He runs around the screen with Bubbles on his head while she is shooting lazers out of her eyes. It is also very similar to Fluttershy, a pegasus pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was created by McCracken's wife, Lauren Faust. Like Ed, both Bubbles and Fluttershy are shown to be very gentle yet timid, but they occasionally show a braver, more violent side to their personalities either when they are offended or when their friends are put in danger. Coco card stats Card # 88: Eduardo HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 7 feet to tips of horns, 512 pounds. LIKES: Potatoes DISLIKES: Spiders, the dark, heights, mops, butterflies, splashy water, broccoli, cards, exploding cards, potato famine, cars, shoes, 88 napkins, index cards, bifocals, 3 ring binders, transmissions, rubber bands, rubber chickens, band aids, left, pixel pushers, micro processors, anecdotes, lists and periods. Birthday: August 4th External links * Conceptual character design drawings for Eduardo * Zap2it's "Underrated of 2006" info on Eduardo being #7 Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Main characters E Category:Big Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes